


Inspiration to escape

by Maikides_Anonpie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dismemberment, Falling In Love, Fan Comics, Fanart, KakuHida Week 2020, M/M, Nudity, OOC?, soft feelings?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maikides_Anonpie/pseuds/Maikides_Anonpie
Summary: Comic for Kakuhida week final day
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: KakuHida Week





	Inspiration to escape

**Author's Note:**

> So I was gonna make just one shitty thing for Kakuhida week but then I decided to draw which then lead to sketch comic that handled one concept idea for fanfic were Kakuzu and Hidan, humans with special abilities, were inmates at facility that stole parts of their bodies and then they escaped.  
> It's not the best quality work comic but I enjoyed to finally figure out how I draw these two XD.  
> I also listened mother mother- problems way too much  
> Last kakuhida prompt was free to choose, so I think this would be like "Inspiration" or "Escape" idk
> 
> Warning! My handwriting is not the best so be warned  
> Also renegation should be regeneration. Sometimes I write too fast and that happens and I notice it too late to give a fuck anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes  
> -Reason why Hidan and Kakuzu are naked is because a) Hidan bleeds so much that all his clothes got stains and Kakuzu is part thread so there's no point B) they want to humiliate inmates  
> -They harvest Kakuzu's threads because quality stuff that they can make from them  
> -You probably realize that I changed their canon abilities. Hidan can regenerate his organs and limbs.  
> -Kakuzu is just thread man. He doesn't need all human things to survive. He can actually move with his lower thread mass but it's hard so when they escaped he actually took some guys legs to better balance  
> -I hope this didn't feel like Hidan was manipulating Kuzu or anything oh no. He pretty much likes him too  
> -I wanted to draw hidan praising jashin but it didn't fit  
> -Orochimaru was buying milk when this shit went down  
> -There was other inmates too but I got lazy  
> -I'm sorry if they feel ooc
> 
> I hope you enjoyed


End file.
